Dernier tango à Poudlard
by Siryanne
Summary: Réponse au défi de Noël de HRFRHO. Le bal de Noël. Hermione et Severus sont ensemble depuis un an. Elle veut absolument que le monde sache, mais lui est plus réticent. Il y a certaines choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, d'autres qui ne se contrôlent pas...
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci est une réponse au défi de Noël de **HRFRHO**, la communauté des fans du couple Hermione/Severus, dont le lien est à la fin de ma bio. Le défi consiste à écrire une histoire où le couple se formerait où se révèlerait aux autres au moment de Noël. Et ben moi j'ai fait les deux !lol ! L'idéal était de faire un one shot, sinon au maximum trois chapitres. Au début c'était un one-shot mais il était trop long donc je l'ai coupé en trois, pour que vous souffliez un peu ! Mais je mets les trois à la fois. Que ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer les 3 chapitres ! ;-)

Je précise un truc : je ne connais absolument pas le livre (ou est-ce un film ?) « Dernier tango à Paris », je ne l'ai jamais lu (ou vu) mais j'aimais bien ce titre et c'est donc bien une référence à ce qui je crois est un chef-d'œuvre non ? Même si ma fic n'a certainement rien à voir avec cette histoire... Quelqu'un pourrait me raconter ? ;-)

**Dernier tango à Poudlard**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bal de Noël. Je l'avais attendu des mois. Depuis le mois de juin en fait. Depuis que nous avions fait ce pari qu'il était certain de gagner. Mais qu'il avait perdu. Et qu'il avait donc bien évidemment cherché à renier, à déclarer non existant. Mais c'était un pari magique : pas le droit de se défiler, non non. Je le lui avais répété une bonne centaine de fois, jubilant de sa mauvaise humeur et de mon gain futur. Mais aujourd'hui je regrette ces stupides règles. J'aurais aimé l'écouter, pour une fois...

Notre histoire avait commencé le soir de Noël, l'année précédente. Pas de bal cette fois-là, non, Poudlard était presque vide. Juste une petite soirée où les seuls malchanceux (ou bienheureux dans mon cas) à être restés étaient moi, Harry, bien sûr, toute la clique Weasley, cinq ou six Serdaigles que je ne connaissais pas, Hannah Abott et une autre Poufsouffle, et une grande partie du personnel enseignant.

Nous avions mangé tous ensemble et discuté de tout et de rien... Enfin, certains discutaient moins que d'autres... devinez qui ? J'avais pourtant tenté plusieurs fois de le faire sortir de son cloîtrement, l'interrogeant sur...eh bien, tout et rien... Ce qui avait sûrement été mon erreur. Ce n'était pas le genre à s'intéresser aux inepties d'une gamine de 16 ans. Même si elle était l'une des meilleures élèves qu'il avait eu en quinze années d'enseignement. Toute modestie mise à part.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que j'avais développé... disons une certaine attirance envers lui. Puis une ébauche de sentiments, plus ou moins profonds. Incroyable ? Incompréhensible ? Peut-être, mais vrai. Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Ne se contrôlent pas. Et je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune envie de les contrôler. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais ce genre de choses. Rien à voir avec mon flirt avec Viktor, qui à cette époque était plus une tentative (plutôt fructueuse d'ailleurs) de provoquer la jalousie de Ron.  
Ron... Rien à voir non plus. Un coup de cœur, oui, mais rien de bien sérieux. Rien qui ne dépasse l'amourette de petite fille. Aucun vrai sentiment pour l'un de ces deux garçons. Mais pour cet homme...

De l'amour ? Je n'aurais pas pu dire ça à cette époque. Mais une envie... une envie irrépressible d'être avec lui, d'être à lui, de le découvrir, de le laisser me découvrir... Une envie de l'aimer, oui... Et une envie de lui, tout simplement. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Qui ne se contrôlent pas.

Et ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Assez de me torturer l'esprit, de m'en vouloir de cette attirance, de chercher à la dissimuler. S'il y avait quelque chose de possible, alors j'avais envie de saisir ma chance. J'avais envie de vivre ce quelque chose. J'avais envie de vivre tout court.

J'avais remarqué les regards en coin pendant les cours, les réflexions qui se faisaient plus rares, et moins acerbes. Une fois, il m'avait presque (presque !) complimentée. « C'est convenable, Miss Granger. Comme toujours... » J'avais failli pleurer de joie...

Je mettais bien sûr mes impressions sur le compte d'une paranoïa amoureuse. Je me doutais qu'il était très peu probable qu'un homme respectable de 37 ans ait des vues sur une de ses élèves et qu'il les affiche. Mais on m'avait dit une fois que l'espoir faisait vivre.

Pourquoi ce soir-là ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'avais senti au fond de moi que si je n'osais pas là, alors que nous étions à moitié sortis de ce cadre élève-professeur, alors je n'oserais jamais. Oh, attention, je n'ai pas tenté de le séduire, loin de là ! Pas devant tout le monde. Et je n'aurais pas su comment faire de toute façon... En fait j'étais un peu partie à l'aveuglette. J'avais prévu de commencer à lui parler et de voir ou cette conversation nous mènerait... en espérant que ce serait dans le parc ou tout autre endroit plus intime, mais bref... Je comptais lui faire comprendre les choses, mais je ne savais pas comment.

Son manque de réaction m'avait immédiatement découragée. Je m'étais trouvée stupide. Comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à autre chose que du mépris de la part du grand méchant Rogue ? Je ne lui en avais pas voulu cependant. On ne change pas en une heure un personnage savamment construit en plus de quinze ans. Mais j'étais déçue. Et j'étais partie du charmant repas bien avant tout le monde, en m'excusant. J'étais épuisée, avais-je dis. Déprimée, oui. Je m'étais bien fait des illusions. Des regards en coin ? Etaient-ils vraiment pour moi, et pas pour Lavande ou Parvati juste au rang derrière ? Moins de réflexions ? Moins d'intérêt pour mon travail, plutôt ! Hermione, espèce de stupide Gryffondor !  
J'avais dit ça tout haut. Et j'avais sursauté en entendant une voix me répondre. _Sa_ voix.

_« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. »_

_« Professeur Rogue ? »_

Je n'avais pas relevé l'insulte indirecte, trop surprise par sa présence. Il avait dû s'échapper du dîner juste après moi et me suivre... Et me suivre ?

_« Non. Pour cette fois, ce sera Severus. »_

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était près de moi. Très près. Bien plus près que ne le permettaient les limites de la décence. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il m'avait permis de l'appeler par son prénom ? Ou est-ce que c'était un piège ?

_« Vous vous êtes enfuie bien vite, Hermione. La nourriture ne vous plaisait pas ? Ou bien était-ce la musique ? Ou encore la compagnie ? »_

Chaque pas qu'il avait fait vers moi m'avait fait reculer du même nombre. J'avais fini par me retrouver dos au mur, sens propre comme figuré. Une sorte de petit sourire retroussait ses lèvres, mais pas le sourire sarcastique et mesquin qu'il offrait habituellement à ses élèves. Celui-là était différent... De la jubilation ? Oui, il jouait, et il y prenait plaisir m'avait-il semblé. Même si je ne comprenais pas en quoi consistait le jeu. Ou, pour être tout à fait exacte, j'avais une idée, mais je n'osais y croire.  
Il s'était encore rapproché, jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient à moins de deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. A cette distance, j'avais pu sentir sur lui des effluves de jasmin et de coriandre, mélangé à ce que j'avais pensé être du napel. Une potion. Il avait préparé une potion dans la journée. Cet homme ne s'arrêtait jamais de travailler ! Mais je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour faire de cette constatation un reproche.  
J'avais du lever la tête pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, qu'il avait baissés sur moi.  
Mon corps tout entier frissonnait mais mon cerveau était comme tétanisé. Pourquoi était-il si prêt ? Pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi étais-je devenue muette ?!?

_« Vous ne répondez pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous me semblez gênée. Oh, je suis peut-être trop près, cela vous dérange ? Vous sembliez pourtant avoir enfin tenté un rapprochement tout à l'heure... »_

_« Enfin ? »_

Je m'étais hautement surprise d'être arrivée à prononcer deux syllabes à la suite. Avait-il dit _enfin_ ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il s'y attendait? Qu'il _l_'attendait ?

_« Me croyez-vous aveugle, Hermione ?Pensez-vous que je n'ai rien vu ? Vous devez vous dire que peu de femmes ont dû avoir un comportement... équivoque à mon égard. C'est vrai, je l'admets. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître des signes qui ne trompent pas, ma chère. »_

Un centimètre... J'avais péniblement avalé ma salive et espéré que le son qui en avait résulté n'avait pas été aussi fort que j'en avais eu l'impression.

_« Comme ? »_

_« Vos regards. Vos rougissements. Vos bafouillements. Tant de choses qui ne vous ressemblaient pas. Oh, au début, j'ai crû à des hallucinations. Puis à une de vos stupides farces gryffondoriennes. Mais j'ai fini par sentir. »_

Avais-je vraiment été aussi peu discrète ? Possible. Mais comment aurais-je pu le regretter à ce moment-là ? Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni mon imagination. J'étais dans un couloir, coincée entre un mur et un Severus Rogue, et l'un de ces deux derniers semblait très intéressé par ce que je ressentais (en tout cas physiquement) pour lui. Et ce n'était pas celui fait de pierres... Du moins, je savais maintenant que l'un des deux ne l'était pas...  
Cette fois, ma voix tremblante était parvenue à former deux mots. Un exploit vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

_« Sentir quoi ? »_

Il avait comblé les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient et j'avais senti son torse se presser doucement contre ma poitrine à travers l'étoffe de nos deux robes. Ses mains s'étaient posées contre le mur, de chaque côté de ma tête, et il s'était légèrement penché pour murmurer à mon oreille, me faisant frémir de... de tout...

_« Votre émoi. J'ai senti vos frissons à chaque fois que je vous frôlais, vos frémissements quand je me penchais bien moins près qu'actuellement sur vous pour vérifier votre chaudron. J'ai senti cette odeur très particulière : votre excitation. Elle suintait de chaque pore de votre peau, elle voletait dans l'air à chacun de vos souffles. J'ai été surpris, je l'avoue. Mais pas désagréablement, Hermione, pas désagréablement... »_

Sa bouche avait alors glissé sur le lobe de mon oreille et sa langue était venue le lécher à peine une seconde. Mais cela m'avait suffi pour laisser échapper un long soupir. Il s'était redressé et avait continué de me regarder avec ce petit sourire limite arrogant. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il venait de me le dire. Il venait de me dire et de me montrer que l'attirance était réciproque. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quoi dire. Voilà ce que c'était de n'avoir rien préparé !  
Je m'étais donc retrouvée complètement béate devant lui, n'osant toujours pas croire ce qu'il se passait et ne sachant comment réagir. Mais heureusement il s'était remis à parler.

_« Je crois bien que je me suis comporté en véritable goujat ce soir. Veuillez m'excuser, mais c'est toujours délicat pour moi d'avoir un comportement sociable devant des personnes qui sont habitués à me voir comme un asocial de la pire espèce. Et puis... je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié le fait de vous torturer ainsi... »_

Oh, j'aurais été prête à endurer des tortures mille fois pires si la récompense avait dû être telle à chaque fois...

_« Je suis maintenant tout à fait disposé à entreprendre une discussion aussi longue que vous le voudrez avec vous, Hermione. Mais cet endroit ne me semble pas tout à fait adéquat. Que diriez-vous de mes appartements ? »_

_« Je... Professeur... »_

_« Severus. »_

_« Sev... Severus... Vous... Est-ce que je dois comprendre... »_

_« Que l'attraction est réciproque ? Oui, très perspicace, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez aussi comprendre que mon attraction pour vous ne se limite pas au domaine quoique très important du physique _(1)_, mais qu'elle s'étend aussi à votre extraordinaire personnalité. Même si je n'ai pas eu de preuve de son existence depuis bien cinq minutes... Quelque chose vous perturbe peut-être ? »_

Il m'avait encore un peu plus collée au mur. Le sourire s'était élargi et dans un effort surhumain j'étais arrivée à y répondre faiblement. Je tremblais de joie, d'excitation et... et un peu de crainte aussi, oui. Parce-que je savais que si je le suivais dans ses quartiers, aussi longue et passionnante serait notre discussion, elle finirait tôt ou tard par ce que j'avais déjà imaginé des milliers de fois en fantasme. Et que je n'avais encore jamais mis en pratique...  
J'avais fait non de la tête et, passant mes bras autour de son cou, je m'étais hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser très doucement. Ce à quoi il avait répondu avec une délicatesse dont je ne l'aurais jamais crû capable.

Je l'avais quelques minutes plus tard suivi dans ses appartements et la nuit s'était déroulée et achevée comme je l'avais pensé. Sauf qu'elle avait été mille fois mieux que dans mes fantasmes...

_A suivre..._

oO§Oo

(1) Quand il dit « domaine très important du physique », il ne veut pas dire que le physique est très important (c'est Severus, hein ! Ça serait un peu déplacé ! :-) ) , il veut dire que son attraction physique pour Hermione est très forte. Voilà voilà... :-)

Hey, dites, je me rends compte que ce chapitre suffirait à répondre au défi en fait ! Mais bon, j'ai bien envie de vous mettre la suite quand même ! ;-)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Notre relation était bien sûr restée secrète. J'étais une élève de 6ème année, qui plus est mineure au début (même si le mois de février m'avait vite fait accéder à la majorité) et lui était mon professeur, de plus de vingt ans mon aîné. C'était tout aussi inadmissible selon lui dans le monde sorcier que ce pouvait l'être chez les Moldus. Il disait que les gens ne comprendraient pas. Qui plus est s'il s'agissait de lui, dont le retournement de veste quinze années auparavant causait encore des suspicions... Il disait qu'il risquait sa carrière, moi mon avenir, et nous notre relation. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Seulement... Au bout de quelques mois, je me suis mise à le vivre mal. Je ne supportais plus d'être obligée de le voir en cachette, la nuit, de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était en cours, faire semblant devant Harry et Ron de le détester.

J'avais cru que je pourrai me sentir vivre avec lui, et dans l'intimité c'était le cas, mais cette contrainte de dissimulation me tuait le reste du temps. Et j'avais peur qu'elle tue notre relation, bien plus que le regard et les dires des autres auraient pu le faire. Je ne lui disais pas au début à quel point cela me touchait, mais il savait, j'en étais sûre. Il voyait mon attitude passive en cours, il voyait que mon assiette restait presque pleine au moment des repas. Mais il ne m'en parlait pas. Nous avions fait le point dès le début et il n'était pas question de revenir là-dessus tant que je serais à Poudlard. Après quoi il faudrait faire passer notre relation comme récente... Mentir... Construire une vie sur un mensonge...

Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, mais je me disais qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, nous nous aimions, et même si nous étions les seuls à le savoir je devais m'en contenter.

Enfin, ça , c'était ce que la Hermione Gryffondor se disait... Mais la Hermione Serpentard qui avait vu le jour sous l'influence de son compagnon de l'ombre voyait les choses tout autrement. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à proposer ce pari, cette part innocemment calculatrice et rusée de moi qui sommeillait tranquillement depuis des années, attendant le baiser de son prince.

L'enjeu était simple. Je perdais, notre relation restait secrète. Je gagnais, elle s'étalait au grand jour. Et pas n'importe quel grand jour. Noël. Pour nos un an. Devant toutes les personnes présentes, qu'elles soient dix ou cent. Quant à Severus, il avait le choix des termes du pari. Et je savais que c'était ce qui le convaincrait d'accepter. Parce-que je savais ce qu'il allait proposer, et qu'il serait sûr de gagner. Il fallait juste que je ne me trompe pas et que je le connaisse aussi bien que je le croyais.

_« Si Londubat obtient au moins Acceptable au dernier devoir de Potions la semaine prochaine, tu as gagné. »_

Bien ? Je le connaissais _parfaitement_...  
J'avais exigé un droit de regard sur la copie et le travail en classe de Neville et le marché avait été conclu. Severus avait affiché ce sourire triomphant que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque six mois. Mais il ne savait pas une chose : c'est que quelques semaines auparavant Neville m'avait demandé de l'aide dans la matière de mon professeur préféré, et depuis je l'avais aidé presque chaque jour à mémoriser les propriétés de divers ingrédients et à respecter un protocole expérimental, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde nous ayant servi de laboratoire de fortune. Cela avait été laborieux au début mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant et j'avais de bons espoirs de remporter le pari. Il fallait juste espérer que mon émotif camarade ne serait pas trop perturbé par mon froid compagnon lors de cette ultime évaluation de l'année.  
Et mes efforts avaient été récompensés. La mauvaise foi de Severus avait bien tenté de résister, mais mes arguments avaient vaincu et il avait été obligé d'accorder à Neville un bel Acceptable. Même s'il méritait selon moi un Excellent. Mais je ne pouvais pas chipoter. J'avais déjà dû contrer l'incrédulité de mon cher amant en lui disant que certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas... Et d'autres ne se contrôlaient pas, comme l'envie subite que j'avais eu de lui à ce moment-là... La Hermione Serpentard...

Il avait donc ensuite cherché à se défiler, à déclarer le pari non-avenu, mais c'était impossible, et il le savait aussi bien que moi, je pense que c'était juste pour le principe de protester... J'étais tout simplement heureuse. Je savais qu'il restait six mois avant de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle, mais ils me paraissaient comme six jours maintenant que j'étais certaine que ce serait fait. Et à vrai dire, ils sont vraiment passés comme six jours. Très vite. Trop peut-être pour que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir profité. Mais j'étais bien, tout simplement bien, et même s'il continuait de maugréer, Severus sentait que j'allais mieux, et au fond j'étais sûre que cela lui faisait plaisir. Notre couple devint au fil de ces journées-mois plus fort, plus soudé, même s'il n'existait que de nuit. Alors je ne pouvais qu'imaginer avec bonheur ce que serait l'après Noël.

J'avais d'ailleurs appris que cette année il y aurait un bal à Noël. Plus de la moitié de l'école devait être là. Je débordais de joie. Severus était déconfit. Plus le jour approchait et plus je sentais sa tension monter. La veille du grand soir nous avons eu une discussion sur le sujet.

« Allez, Sev, détends-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu vas me passer ton stress ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi de redouter le moment où je vais devoir annoncer à tout Poudlard que je couche avec une élève depuis un an ! »

« Evidemment dit comme ça... On peut peut-être éviter l'aspect coucherie, et parler d'amour, non ? Tu ne crois pas que ça passerait mieux ? »

« Grrmblgrlbg ! »

« Oh c'est bon je te taquine ! Severus, ça va aller... Il n'y a aucune raison que ça n'aille pas. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé des centaines de fois, Hermione ! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça aille ! Je suis ton professeur, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi, je suis un ex-Mang...Enfin, pour tous ces gens, je ne suis pas le prototype de l'homme idéal pour une fille... une femme, excuse-moi, de ton âge ! »

« A mes yeux tu l'es. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils auront peut-être du mal à comprendre, certains n'y arriveront pas, je le sais bien, mais ils ne sont pas importants. »

« Mais alors pourquoi diable tiens-tu tant à ce qu'ils le sachent !?! »

« Parce-qu'il y a d'autres personnes, mon amour, qui comprendront. Je te parle de gens comme Molly et Arthur Weasley, ou comme Remus Lupin, à ce que ce grognement vient d'insinuer, sont vraiment extraordinaires et ouverts d'esprit. Ce ne sont que trois noms que je viens de te citer, mais c'est à trois cents que je pourrais faire référence. Voire trois mille. Trois millions, allez ! Enfin, pour le premier soir, je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs, on se contentera de trente ! Ah, tu vois que tu peux sourire ! Severus... Mon amour... Je t'aime, et je veux que le monde le sache. »

« Hermione, ma chérie, je t'aime, mais je persiste à dire que c'est une erreur. Et si ça se passe mal ? »

« Je te répète que ça ne... »

« Imagine ! »

« Eh bien nous serons deux pour l'affronter ! Et tu auras la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison... »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione. J'ai... J'ai peur pour toi en fait, voilà ! »

« Peur ? De quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, le regard accusateur des gens. Moi, je suis habitué, ils ne s'attendent à rien de bon de ma part. Mais toi... Toute la communauté fonde de grands espoirs sur toi, tu es connue comme étant une des plus brillantes sorcières que Poudlard ait accueuilli ! S'ils savent... Quand ils sauront, ils vont te juger, ils vont te renier, te traiter comme une moins que rien. Je vois déjà ça ! _Oh, la petite Granger ! Elle avait un avenir si prometteur ! Mais elle est allée s'acoquiner avec cet affreux ex-Mangemort ! Merlin quelle décadence, je n'aurais jamais crû ça d'elle !_ Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Je vois surtout que tu utilises des mots qui n'existent plus de nos jours et que tu imites très bien la vieille Mme Jenkins, mais à part ça... Oh, Severus, tu dramatises tout, je t'assure qu'il ne va rien se passer de ce genre ! Tu as peut-être rencontré des gens horribles, mauvais dans ta vie, mais ne fais pas une généralité. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, y compris des gens très bien. »

« Oui, c'est ça, des gens très bien qui seront quand même capables de se dire que j'ai dû te droguer ou te faire boire un philtre ! Franchement, Hermione, regarde-toi ! Et regarde-moi ! Jamais ils ne croiront que... »

« Et pourtant c'est le cas, non ? Je n'ai eu besoin ni de philtre ni de drogue pour tomber amoureuse de toi, Severus. Ni pour être attirée par toi. Ceux qui ne comprendront pas ça ne feront pas partie de ce que j'appelle les gens très bien ! Parce-que ces derniers seront peut-être surpris, mais uniquement par notre différence d'âge, et ils s'y feront ! Cesse de te rabaisser, ça ne te va pas ! »

« N'empêche que je me suis toujours demandé ce qui t'avait attiré chez moi. C'est une constatation que j'ai fais, mais je ne me suis jamais expliqué pourquoi. »

« Il y a certaines choses... »

« Qui ne s'expliquent pas, oui, je sais. Et d'autres qui ne se contrôlent pas, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait. Seulement, là, pour une fois, je peux essayer de t'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qui m'a attiré chez toi ? Tout. Ton intelligence, ton esprit aiguisé, ton charisme... »

« Je te parlais de considérations physiques... »

« J'y viens. Le velours de ta voix qui me faisait frissoner à chaque mot qui sortait de ta bouche plus douce que la soie. La finesse de tes mains dont j'attendais désespérément les caresses sur ma peau. La profondeur de tes yeux dans lesquels j'aurais pu me noyer en ne ressentant que plaisir et volupté... »

« Que de jolies tournures... »

« J'essaie de me mettre à ton niveau. »

« Peine perdue, je suis inégalable... »

« Hey, tu gâches ma séquence émotion là ! »

« Hahaha ! » J'aurais pu ajouter son rire, si rare, mais si franc qu'il me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur « C'est bon, je vois où tu veux en venir ! Je te crois, je te crois, pas la peine de me jeter tant de fleurs ! Aaah... Hermione... Ma douce, ma belle Hermione, je pourrais bénir chaque jour le ciel d'avoir poussé la colombe à se pencher sur le crapaud baveux... »

« Inégalable, hein ? »

« Je plaisantais... Mais bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet... D'accord... Je te fais confiance... De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix... Mais, si ça tourne mal, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus mal que de devoir se cacher encore six longs mois ? Et de devoir ensuite mentir à tout le monde ? Mes amis, ma famille... Je ne pourrai pas. »

« Je sais, je sais...Mais... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Qui dépasse le simple cadre du qu'en-dira-t-on... »

« Tu ne devrais pas. Allez, n'y pense plus jusqu'à demain. Tiens, quelque chose qui va te changer les idées : je crois que j'ai une de ces choses incontrôlables qui est en train de refaire surface là... ah oui, ah oui, c'est ça ! »

« Oh, ne cherche pas à la contrôler alors ! »

« Hum. Severus... Tu sais, je crois bien que ma seule drogue, c'est toi... »

« Voilà une tournure qui te va beaucoup mieux. Et qui me plaît beaucoup... »

Nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures ce soir-là, tantôt très doucement, tantôt plus... sauvagement, oui, mais à chaque fois passionnément. Avec notre corps, notre cœur et notre âme. Comme si ce devait être la dernière fois...

Le matin du 25 décembre (1) nous avait trouvés endormis dans son lit, tendrement enlacés, heureux. C'était la première fois en un an que j'étais restée. Normalement je regagnais en douce ma chambre de préfète au milieu de la nuit, et mettais des heures à m'endormir dans un grand lit froid. Si bien que je ne faisais jamais de nuit complète. Là, sentir cette chaleur, la douceur de son corps contre le mien, était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait me faire. Oh, après la déclaration du soir, bien sûr. Je m'étais aperçue à ce moment-là que je n'avais pas de cadeau pour lui, et m'en étais excusée dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Mon cadeau, c'est toi, Mione. »

D'accord, il était inégalable...

_A suivre..._

oO§Oo

(1) On va dire qu'ils ne font pas un réveillon comme nous à Poudlard, que le bal en fait c'est le soir de Noël, le 25, et pas la veille.

Dernier chapitre ? D'accord...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La journée était passée très vite, peut-être parce-que nous étions restés au lit jusqu'à midi. J'étais ensuite sortie discrètement des cachots et avait rejoint directement mes amis dans la Grande Salle. Aucun ne s'était étonné de mon absence du matin à Pré-au-Lard. Je les soupçonnais parfois d'en savoir plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Surtout Ginny... Ou bien ils n'avaient tout simplement pas fait attention, ce qui aurait été assez frustrant !

J'avais passé l'après-midi à me préparer pour le bal avec la cadette des Weasley. J'avais décidé de porter, étonnerai-je qui que ce soit, une longue robe noire, dos-nu, fendue à partir de mi-cuisse sur le côté gauche. A l'instar de mon compagnon bientôt officiel, je ne m'étais jamais trouvée attirante, mais j'avais dû avouer en me voyant dans cette tenue que je m'étais peut-être un peu sous-estimée. Et le sifflement de mon amie (dont la longue robe de soie turquoise seyait à merveille) n'avait pas été là pour me dire le contraire. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, mais ne les avaient pas lissés. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait pu se moquer de moi à ce sujet, Severus adorait le côté fou de ma chevelure.Un soupçon de maquillage discret et j'avais été prête pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait exceptionnelle.

Nous devions retrouver les garçons dans la Grande Salle à 19h. Comme la moitié des filles présentes ce soir-là, nous avions pris soin d'arriver avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Ginny était la cavalière de Harry. Il avait fallu plus de cinq longues années à mon ami pour s'apercevoir de la beauté de la petite rousse et du fait qu'ils semblaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un petit mois et j'étais heureuse de leur bonheur tout nouveau. Tout en étant secrètement jalouse du fait que eux pouvaient le vivre aux yeux de tous.  
Ron quant à lui paraissait m'avoir complètement oubliée et filait le parfait amour avec Luna depuis le mois de septembre. J'avais toujours crû qu'elle finirait avec Neville... Mais bon, j'étais heureuse pour eux aussi, ils étaient très mignons tous les deux. Et semblables sur beaucoup de points quand on y pensait...  
Aucun de mes trois meilleurs amis ne savait que je n'étais pas célibataire, ou du moins, s'ils s'en doutaient, ne savait que l'homme mystère faisait partie de Poudlard. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire à Severus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter un peu leur réaction. Je voyais déjà Ginny me regarder avec un air dégoûté, Ron devenir tout rouge puis courir vers les toilettes les plus proches, et Harry... Harry... Lui qui en six ans et demi n'était jamais arrivé à reconnaître que Severus était un homme juste et le considérait toujours comme le « bâtard aux cheveux gras ». Je préférais ne pas y penser. Je me disais qu'ils s'y feraient, tous. Puisqu'ils m'aimaient, ils s'y feraient. Ils comprendraient.

Nous avions donc fait notre entrée avec Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavande et bon nombre d'autres sixième et septième années vers 19h15. La première chose que nous avions vue en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle avait été la décoration : tout simplement sublime. Certainement l'œuvre du Professeur Flitwick. Une unique table était dressée au milieu de la pièce et s'étendait sur toute sa longueur. Une nappe chatoyante, dont les reflets présentaient sous chaque angle différent les couleurs des quatre maisons, la recouvrait. D'ici, elle était rouge. En me penchant un peu, je la voyais verte. C'était Noël, les maisons se devaient d'être réunies. Des guirlandes multicolores partaient des coins de la salle et venaient s'emmêler sur des lustres flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Des petits anges de vapeur, semblait-il, voletaient par-ci par-là. Au fond, un gigantesque sapin orné de mille guirlandes et boules s'élevait fièrement vers le ciel. Enfin, le plafond. Mais en levant la tête, c'était le ciel que nous voyions. Il neigeait ce soir-là.

La deuxième chose, ça avait été l'orchestre. Installé sur l'estrade réservée généralement à la table des professeurs, il était composé de presque tout le panel des instruments Moldus que je connaissais. Je m'étais demandé s'ils comptaient jouer de tout en même temps, et si oui, j'aurais été curieuse d'entendre ce qu'aurait donné un violoncelle accompagné par une batterie... Mais nous aurions le temps de nous intéresser à la musique plus tard.

Parce-que la troisième chose avait été bien plus intéressante à étudier à cet instant-là : les hommes. Bon, plutôt les garçons pour la plupart, mais dans mon cas : l'homme. Nous avions immédiatement constaté que, bien loin des toutefois très jolies robes de sorciers habituelles, la gente masculine de Poudlard avait revêtu à l'unisson des costumes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Moldu. J'avais rapidement parcouru des yeux l'assemblée, prenant à peine deux secondes pour gratifier Harry et Ron d'un sourire admiratif (ces tenues leur allaient tout simplement à merveille) et je l'avais trouvé, au fond, près du sapin, l'air maussade et un brin mal à l'aise.

J'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Il était époustouflant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que dans ses robes ou...sans ses robes. Ce qui était assez émerveillant aussi. Mais là... Pantalon noir, veste noire, chemise grise, cravate noire. Bon, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander au niveau des couleurs, bien sûr... mais il était magnifique. Superbe. Parfait. J'avais toujours pensé qu'un costume vous changeait un homme. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point.  
Un ange noir. Descendu du ciel pour moi en ce soir de Noël. Ayant renoncé à son immortalité pour moi. Car c'était un peu cela qui allait se passer. Ce soir, le Severus Rogue que tout le monde connaissait, ou croyait connaître plutôt, allait mourir, et renaître sous la forme d'un autre homme, celui que moi je connaissais. Du moins je l'espérais.

Je m'étais retenue de courir vers lui. Pas tout de suite. Je savais comment je voulais que ça se passe. Je m'étais donc contentée de lui faire un grand sourire, auquel il avait répondu par un regard examinateur qui en disait long. Manifestement, pour lui, une robe changeait une femme également...

Nous étions environ 150 convives. Vers 19h30, le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait invités à prendre place, et enseignants et élèves s'étaient mêlés naturellement autour de la table. Après un discours toujours plus loufoque du directeur, le repas avait commencé, et les conversations avec. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous et les professeurs, nous parlions de presque tout, évitant cependant soigneusement le sujet des devoirs, certains se rabattant sur les divers tournois de Quidditch, d'autres sur les affaires politiques du moment. Un sujet qui ici ne fâchait pas, contrairement à dans mon ancien monde.

Severus était placé assez loin de moi, et je m'étais amusée du fait qu'il s'était retrouvé assis à côté de Neville. Ce pauvre dernier avait semblé tétanisé et était resté obstinément tourné vers Luna à sa droite. J'avais senti plusieurs fois le regard brûlant de mon compagnon sur moi, plus précisément sur ma gorge grandement découverte en fait, mais à chaque fois que j'avais tourné les yeux vers lui je n'avais rien rencontré. Il était plus rapide que moi. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une impression. Mais en tout cas ça ne s'annonçait pas facile...

Le dessert, de succulentes bûches aux divers parfums, avait été terminé aux alentours de 22h, et Dumbledore avait alors déclaré le bal ouvert. La table avait disparue, laissant place à une immense piste de danse, les dalles de la Grande Salle ayant été magiquement remplacées par du parquet. L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer des morceaux assez rythmés, et j'avais été soulagée de constater qu'ils avaient un minimum de connaissances en musique Moldue et qu'ils ne mélangeaient pas tous les instruments à leur disposition, ce qui aurait certainement provoqué une cacophonie monstrueuse. J'avais commencé par danser avec Neville, qui se débrouillait extrêmement bien pour un garçon habituellement si maladroit. Peut-être que mes cours particuliers lui avaient apporté encore plus de confiance en lui que je ne l'aurais crû. Un coup d'oeil à Severus me l'avait montré assis sur une chaise, bras croisés, en conversation semblait-il avec Dumbledore. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu jurer que celui-ci m'avait fait un clin d'œil. J'avais ensuite entamé une sorte de valse avec Harry pour la terminer avec Ron. Mes pieds avaient quelque peu souffert avec ce dernier mais son air désolée m'avait fait mourir de rire. Je l'avais rendu de bonne grâce à Luna en lui souhaitant bon courage, ce qui m'avait valu un léger coup de coude de mon piètre danseur d'ami.  
J'avais alors fait une pause et était allée prendre un verre alors qu'un rock endiablé retentissait dans la salle. J'en avais profité pour chercher Severus du regard, et avait été décontenancée de ne le voir nulle part. J'avais un moment craint qu'il ne soit lâchement parti ! Puis, comme un an auparavant, sa voix m'avait fait sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée, Miss Granger ? »

« Excellente, Professeur. Bonne nourriture, bonne musique. Bonne compagnie... Je me dois de vous dire que vous êtes très en beauté ce soir. »

« Oh pitié ne te moque pas de moi ! J'étouffe là-dedans ! Et je suis certain que je suis ridicule ! »

« Tu es parfait comme ça, Severus. Et très sexy... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Hinhin... D'ailleurs le jour de notre mariage il faudra que tu... »

« Le jour de QUOI ? »

« Je plaisante ! Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu gardes ce costume. Il me donne des idées très intéressantes... »

« Que devrais-je dire de ta robe ? »

« Elle te plaît ? »

« Si nous étions dans un endroit plus intime j'aurais une très bonne façon de te le montrer... »

« Professeur Rogue ! Seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances ! »

« Cela dépend. Vous y répondriez, Miss Granger ? »

« Mmh... Peut-être plus tard dans la soirée. Mais pour l'instant, je vous rappelle que vous avez un pari à honorer, cher professeur, et qu'il vous reste moins d'une heure et demi pour cela. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! J'espérais que tu oublierais. Enfin, ça n'aurait rien changé, je me serais retrouvé avec des pustules sur le visage pendant dix ans, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Tu serais devenu impuissant... »

« QUOI ? »

« Ah ben oui, il fallait que je trouve un truc assez fort ! »

« Je te signale que tu en aurais pâti également, ma chère amante ! »

« Pas vraiment. Tu as bien d'autres moyens de me satisfaire... Bon, ça m'aurait peut-être un peu manqué, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais toujours pu aller voir Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre... »

« ... »

« Je plaisante , oooh ! ça n'aurait été que temporaire ! Mais, attention, si finalement tu te défiles ce soir, c'est moi qui décide de la durée ! Et je serai sans pitié ! »

« J'en connais d'autres qui vont être sans pitié si je ne me défile pas... »

« Severus, on ne va pas encore parler de ça ! »

« Il n'y a pas que ça... Mais bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. Que suis-je devant la détermination d'une Gryffondor ? M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le hasard ou la providence avait voulu que l'orchestre se mette à ce moment à jouer un slow. Severus avait refermé sa main sur la mienne et avait passé un bras autour de ma taille. J'avais quant à moi posé mon autre main sur son épaule. Nous n'étions pas très proches, mais déjà tous les regards semblaient avoir convergé sur nous. Je m'en moquais. Je ne les voyais pas. Je n'entendais plus vraiment la musique non plus. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Lui qui dansait avec moi devant la moitié de l'école. Lui dont les lèvres affichait un sourire imperceptible mais dont les yeux disaient tout. Lui qui à chaque tour sur nous-même m'avait attiré un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à ce que nos pieds se soient croisés et que nos corps se soient frôlés. Mes bras étaient autour de son cou et les siens enlaçaient ma taille. J'avais posé ma tête sur sa poitrine, il y avait appuyé son menton. Nous tournions doucement, lui défiant les gens qui nous regardaient, éberlués, moi défiant le temps.  
Le temps qui était passé si vite et si lentement à la fois. Le temps qui un jour me l'arracherait, je le savais bien. Il était plus vieux que moi. Mais à ce moment là j'envoyais joyeusement balader le temps. Ce soir il n'avait pas de prise sur nous. Ce soir nous étions tous les deux immortels.

J'avais relevé des yeux baignés de larmes d'émotion sur lui, et, très lentement, comme pour me laisser une dernière fois le temps de la réflexion, il avait approché ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était ce que je voulais, et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre. Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, devait-il se dire.  
Plus la distance entre nos deux bouches se réduisait et plus je pouvais sentir la tension monter. Mais elle ne venait pas de nous. Personne ne devait y croire. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser, mais la musique continuait. Nous étions seuls au milieu de la piste, et un cercle s'était formé autour de nous. Le tribunal de l'Inquisition pour Severus certainement. Une foule de curieux pour moi.

Enfin nous nous étions embrassés, et une exclamation de surprise générale avait retenti, comme lorsque dans un film l'un des personnages fait une révélation extraordinaire. Nous avions fini par nous immobiliser, comme tout le monde, et par échanger un baiser passionné, Severus ayant semblé oublié où il se trouvait et moi faisant passer tout mon amour et mon bonheur dans cet échange. Nous avions mis quelques minutes avant de redescendre sur terre. Il avait alors regardé tout autour de lui, redoutant la sentence. Un lynchage public, peut-être...  
Mais rien n'était venu. Les gens avaient continué à nous fixer béatement. J'avais cherché mes amis des yeux. J'avais été agréablement surprise de voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Ginny. Elle savait, j'en étais sûre... Harry à ses côtés avait gardé la tête rivée vers le sol mais semblait être crispé. Elle savait, elle avait dû lui en parler, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire... Quant à Ron : introuvable. Ma théorie du début de soirée avait sûrement été juste... Il lui faudrait du temps également...  
J'avais ensuite scruté les autres, même si leur importance était moindre. Tous semblaient circonspects, éberlués, un peu choqués, mais aucun ne paraissait avoir une réaction réellement négative. Ils étaient juste surpris. J'avais adressé un regard à Severus qui signifiait « Je te l'avais bien dit ! », mais celui qu'il m'avait retourné, bien que très légèrement soulagé, n'était pas complètement apaisé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à s'inquiéter alors que tout semblait plutôt bien se passer. J'aurais dû comprendre si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Mais c'était déjà trop tard...

La fin du slow avait fait tomber un silence de mort sur l'assemblée. Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait rompu d'un raclement de gorge, et, après m'avoir, j'en étais certaine cette fois, adressé un petit clin d'oeil, il avait pris la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, mes chers collègues, Noël s'achève dans une petite heure. A l'instar du Professeur Rogue et de Miss Granger, célébrons la joie, célébrons la vie ! Que la musique reprenne et que cette piste de danse respire l'amour et la communion au moins jusqu'à minuit ! Tango ! »

L'image d'un Dumbledore avec une queue de cheval et des castagnettes s'était alors imposée brusquement à mon esprit et je n'avais pu retenir un gloussement. Severus lui était indéridable. Les gens s'étaient remis petit à petit à parler, sans trop nous quitter des yeux cependant. Puis les premières notes du tango avaient retenti et beaucoup de couples avaient fini par se laisser emporter. La scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister et ce qu'elle impliquait serait un sujet de discussion pour plus tard.

« Un tango, Professeur Rogue ? Oh, allez, Severus, souris, tu vois bien que ça s'est bien passé ! Même Dumbledore nous a approuvé ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il savait tout depuis le début.Mais les autres...ils ne savent pas encore que ça fait un an... »

« Chaque chose en son temps, on va les laisser digérer ça pour l'instant et on verra ensuite. Là, j'ai envie de danser ! »

« Tu sais danser le tango ? »

« Non, mais je suis une excellente élève et toi un excellent professeur. »

« C'est vrai... C'est toujours un _plaisir_ de t'enseigner de nouvelles choses... »

Sur ce double-sens, nous nous étions lancés. Je m'étais laissée porter par ses pas, par ses bras, par son regard qui ne lâchait jamais le mien. Y'a-t-il danse plus sensuelle que le tango ? Ce rapport de domination qui aurait dû en temps normal m'offusquer m'avait fait ce soir-là complètement fondre. Il respirait la fermeté et la puissance, la force. Toute sa beauté et sa virilité s'exprimaient dans cette danse. J'étais la faible femme en admiration devant lui. Cette image aurait dû me dégoûter mais, alors qu'il me renversait une nouvelle fois en arrière, elle ne faisait que me donner des frissons de plaisir. Nous étions transportés par la musique. Nous étions plus haut que cette piste de danse. Nous étions au milieu des étoiles. Nous étions un. Un contre tous. Non, un _parmi_ tous.

Enfin, les notes avaient cessé, nous laissant pantelants et essoufflés. Certains regards s'étaient fait admiratifs devant notre performance. J'avais souri à ces gens qui avaient décidé de ne pas nous juger. Je ne les connaissais pas, ils ne me connaissaient pas, mais nous nous comprenions. C'était tout ce que j'avais espéré. Oh, j'aurais bien aimé que Ron réagisse un peu mieux également, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander...

Nous étions allés nous asseoir pour récupérer. Le bal s'était achevé un peu plus d'une heure plus tard sans que nous ayons dansé de nouveau, mais nous avions passé le temps à discuter. Certains professeurs étaient venus nous voir et j'avais eu l'immense plaisir de recevoir les vœux de bonheur de Minerva MacGonagall, ce que j'avais pris comme une bénédiction venant de cette sainte femme. Les élèves n'avaient pas été aussi courageux mais nous avions quand même reçu des sourires timides. Qui étaient certainement plus adressés à moi qu'à Severus mais bon... Nous étions un, non ?

Nous avions quitté la Grande Salle main dans la main, et j'étais sûre d'avoir entendue plusieurs personnes souffler des « Il faut reconnaître qu'il vont bien ensemble », « C'est un joli couple en fait » et autres « Etrange...mais si elle est heureuse... ». Oh oui, je l'étais. Je ne pouvais l'être plus. Nous avions regagné ses appartements et j'avais entrepris de lui démontrer l'effet de son costume sur moi...

Mais à peine lui avais-je retiré sa veste qu'il s'était tordu de douleur, la main droite plaquée sur son bras gauche.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce que... »

« Aaaah ! »

« Severus ! C'est... c'est la marque ! »

« Oui... je... je dois y aller. Tout de suite. Il nous appelle. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé ! »

Je savais très bien que si. En un an j'avais assisté plusieurs fois à cette scène. Et il était toujours revenu quelques heures plus tard dans un état déplorable. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait y échapper, mais à chaque fois je lançais cette phrase avec l'energie du désespoir. Et ce soir encore plus que les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal le soir de Noël ! Enfin, il y avait tellement de choses affreuses qu'i n'avait pas le droit de faire... Celles-ci étaient presque dérisoires. Mais j'avais tellement peur à chaque fois.

« Bien sûr que si! Ne... ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va déjà mieux. Une réunion de routine. Peut-être qu'il veut juste nous souhaiter joyeux Noël en retard, ça serait son genre. »

« Comment tu peux plaisanter dans ces moments-là ! Severus... Il... Il va encore se défouler sur toi, hein ? »

« Pas forcément, Hermione. Et puis, je ne suis plus à une fois près. »

Je sentais dans son ton qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Je le savais, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé très doucement. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'insufflait dans ce baiser toute sa force, tout son amour. Toute sa vie.

Quand je les ai rouverts il était de nouveau en robe de sorcier. Il s'est écarté lentement de moi mais a laissé sa main sur ma joue. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai entendu sa voix trembler.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Il s'est évaporé avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Pendant de longues minutes j'ai caressé l'endroit de ma joue où je pouvais encore sentir ses doigts. Pendant de longues minutes ses mots ont résonné dans ma tête. Des mots qu'ils avait dit des dizaines de fois auparavant, mais jamais avec cette intensité. Les derniers mots que je l'ai entendu prononcer devant moi.

o§§§§§o

On l'a enterré trois jours plus tard. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je prononce l'oraison funèbre. Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu. Dumbledore s'en est chargé à merveille. Un beau discours bien élogieux devant une communauté bien acquiescente. Bande d'hypocrites ! Il suffit qu'une personne disparaisse pour qu'on excuse tous ses torts. Ou plutôt tous ceux qu'on lui avait prêté injustement. Enfin, je sais que je ne peux pas complètement leur en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais cherché à démentir l'opinion publique à son sujet. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Je comprends les risques.

Quand on l'a retrouvé, le lendemain de Noël, Dumbledore m'a avertie en première. J'avais pleuré toute la nuit, après son départ. Parce-que je savais. A la minute où il était parti j'avais su, j'en avais été certaine. Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas.  
Comme la cruauté. La cruauté d'un pseudo-homme avide de pouvoir, qui ne conçoit la vie que dans le chaos et non l'amour.

Comme la stupidité d'un être qui a établi une hiérarchie sanguine bien stricte et ne peut concevoir qu'un sorcier « respectable » s'amourache d'une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Comme l'inhumanité d'un monstre qui punit ceux qui le déçoivent par la mort.

C'est ce qui a été recueilli dans les derniers souvenirs de Severus. Il a transplané auprès de Voldemort et a constaté qu'ils étaient seuls. Il a reçu directement un Endoloris. Pendant qu'ils se tordait de douleur au sol, son ancien maître lui a expliqué qu'un de ses fidèles lui avait rapporté ce qu'il s'était passé.Qu'il le décevait. Qu'il le dégoûtait. Que cette relation ne pouvait décemment exister. Ses critères de décence n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux invoqués par Severus au début de notre histoire, bien sûr. Et il lui a demandé de choisir. L'un de nous deux devait mourir. Il lui a bien sûr conseillé de me sacrifier, il ne voulait pas vraiment perdre un expert en potions tel que Severus. Et il était sûr que Severus le ferait. Toutes ces années lui avaient fait oublier ce qu'était l'amour, on dirait... Il a interrompu le sort, pour le laisser parler. Et il a parlé. Comme s'il savait que je l'entendrai. Comme s'il savait que j'allais être là, devant les derniers instants recueillis par sa pensine. Il a parlé très vite, parce-qu'il savait qu'il serait interrompu avant d'avoir tout dit.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. Ça ne sera jamais ta faute ! Je t'aime ! Continue à vivre je t'en supplie ! Je meurs _pour_ toi, pas à cause de toi ! Je t'aime mon amour ! Rien n'est de ta faute! Je t'aime Hermione ! J... »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Puis plus rien. Le noir complet. Il était mort. A cause de... non, très bien... pour moi. Mais à cause de ma stupidité. J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû comprendre. Mais il ne m'en avais jamais parlé et peut-être que je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Ce n'était pas l'âge le problème. Ce n'était pas notre statut. C'était la guerre.

Il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Il ne voulait que mon bonheur. Peut-être qu'il espérait lui aussi qu'il se trompait. Mais il avait toujours raison. Je pourrais le maudire pour ça. Mais il l'est déjà.

J'ai encore pleuré, pendant des heures et des heures, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Certaines choses ne se contrôlent pas.

Comme la haine que je vouerai à Voldemort et ses sbires jusqu'à leur anéantissement.

Comme la douleur que je ressentirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours : quoi que la vie me réserve, quoi qu'elle décide de m'offrir de bon, je souffrirai.

Comme l'amour que je porterai éternellement à Severus : qui que je rencontre, qui me fasse me sentir bien à nouveau, c'est lui que j'aimerai au plus profond de mon coeur et de mon âme.

Nous n'étions pas immortels, non. Mais notre amour l'était. Il l'est. Un jour nous serons réunis je le sais. Peut-être qu'il m'attend en ce moment même. Peut-être qu'il me regarde, là, assise au coin du feu, dans ma longue robe noire, contemplant de mes yeux humides les flocons de neige qui tombent tout doucement de l'autre côté de la vitre. Peut-être qu'il entend Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les Weasley me presser de venir partager la bûche de Noël. Peut-être qu'il m'a observée durant toute l'année passée. Peut-être qu'il a veillé sur moi. Peut-être qu'il peut sentir mon amour.

Peut-être qu'il est là. Peut-être que je suis déjà avec lui.

**FIN**

* * *

Bon ben voilà. Je suis enfin arrivée à faire un « pas happy » end !lol ! ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en faire un. D'ailleurs j'avais une idée de fic qui aurait eu ce titre, qui aurait été basée sur des références à plusieurs danses et où Severus serait mort à la fin aussi. Mais j'ai profité de ce défi de Noël pour faire cette fin parce-que je n'étais pas trop inspirée sur l'autre. 

Ce one-shot (à l'origine) je l'ai écrit presque entièrement entre 21h et 1h ,il m'est venu comme ça d'un coup, et si je n'avais pas été fatiguée j'y serais restée jusqu'à trois heures pour le finir -) J'espère que ça vous a plu parce-que moi (et attention retenez bien ça parce-que ça sera pas souvent) je l'aime bien ! Whao ! lol !

Enfin y'a juste le coup du début de la relation où je suis pas satisfaite, je trouve Severus beaucoup trop direct et sûr de lui le soir où il l'aborde, mais ce n'était pas le point le plus important de l'histoire donc je l'ai tapé comme il venait.Ah oui, tiens, c'était la première fois que je tapais une fic entièrement sur le PC, sans passer par l'écrit avant. Donc y'a des passages qui ne sont pas retouchés comme j'aurais pu le faire d'habitude. Mais bon, pour une fois je suis assez contente. Ah non j'aime pas non plus les dernières phrases de Severus, devant Voldemort, mais fallait bien que je fasse l'instant sentimental un jour où l'autre ! ;-)

Pour mes autres fics c'est dans mon profil...

J'attends les reviews, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! D'ailleurs si tous les gens qui m'ont dans leur author alert avaient la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait un certain nombre de reviews...tralalalala ! « Taper la manche, ce n'est pas une agression » dirait la Ruda ! lol ! Ben oui, je quémande ! ;-)

Biz

Siryanne

PS pour les membres de HRFRHO : je ne pourrai pas revenir sur le chat avant le mois de janvier, donc je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de joyeux samedis soirs ! ;-)


End file.
